When the Stars shine too Bright
by SoraXxRoxas
Summary: Both boys have lost important people, but have found happiness in each other. Together, they laugh a little more, cry a little less, and love the most.YAOI. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

First chapter!Took me a while...But! Here is my first ever fanfic! I put a lot into this, and I hope you like it! It took up about 15 pages front and back in my journal!

Roxas grabbed his books as he left the school, hoping that it still wasn't raining outside, since he had to walk home. He stepped outside. It wasn't raining, but the air was moist, and the ground was muddy, making him feel sick almost.

"Better than rain", he thought, and with a heavy sigh, he started walking home. Unlike the other kids at his private school, who rode their limousines to and from school, he didn't like bothering his chauffeur, and walked instead, his house only being five minutes away. He figured that his older sister, Namine, wasn't home yet, since she had work, which was odd since their family was rich. He already knew that his parents weren't home, they had abandoned him and his sister when he was nine, and left no trace of themselves. A year after that, they had both heard on the news that their parents died from drug overdose. Roxas wiped away a tear as he opened the front door.

He rushed upstairs to his room, and dropped his bags on the floor. He went into his bathroom, and turned on the shower, turning up the heat to the highest. He stripped himself down, and got in. He stood there, letting each fiery drop of water hit his skin. He winced at how much the water burned, but got used to it after a while. He sighed in relief, enjoying the moment. Crystals of water vapor floated gracefully around him, and kissed his milk white skin, that was pink from heat, decorating it with bead like diamonds.

"I wish that everything could be as soothing as this.", he thought smiling. He washed out his hair, then cleaned his body. He stepped out of the shower. " Too bad it can't last forever.", he sighed, looking at the red blur of his body in the fogged mirror. He grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around his waist, then walked into his large walk-in closet, only to find Namine folding his underwear.

"Hey!", Roxas shouted, blushing."What are you doing in my room?! Folding my underwear? We do have maids, you know.". She looked back at him innocently." Your welcome.",she said, folding the last pair, and putting it in his drawer, then walking out of the room.

"What a weirdo.", he thought, rolling his eyes. He knew she meant well though. He opened his drawer, then grabbed a fresh of underwear, and his favorite footie-pajamas. He smiled as he felt the soft fabric of his footies slide over his skin as he put them on. Remembering who had got them for him, he sighed, but not happily. He had gotten them from his cousin Ventus, before he confessed his feelings to Roxas. Roxas was straight, and although he loved his cousin, it was not that type of love. But, to make his cousin happy, he went out with him, and it ended when Roxas was on the edge of suicide.

Roxas looked down at his pale wrists, and frowned. There were light pink scars from when he cut himself out of depression, confusion, and anger. When he went out with Ventus, he didn't want to feel a certain way about his cousin. His plan was to go out with him, and after a while, hopefully, Ventus would come to his senses, and call it off. But that was not how it had went at all. Ever since his first kiss with Ven, he felt very lustrous, and allowed Ven to go further into the relationship. When he wasn't with Ven, he would be in his room, scolding, and cutting himself. Ven had never seen the scars, (Roxas hid them well) but he did notice depression, and a bit of anger in his lover. One day, he had walked into Roxas' room unexpectedly, only to find Roxas sobbing on the floor, bleeding, with a bloody knife beside him. That was when Ven had finally cut it off. Roxas had never meant for it to be that way, but it had happened.

"Can't do anything about it now.", he thought, getting out of his room, and heading downstairs for dinner. He sat down at the table, and unsurprisingly, Namine was out of the house, back at the club. He sighed, and ate by himself. Although Namine seemed like a person who would never commit a sin, she had committed countless sins. She was a stripper, she drank, she smoked, and every other night she was at someone's house, doing god knows what. But Roxas never judged her for it. He knew that deep down, she was a gentle, kind person. When he was finished eating, the fourteen year-old headed back to his room, flopped on his bed, and stared at the ceiling. Unlike other kids his age who would go outside and play with their friends, he didn't have any. He sat up, then looked out the window, and noticed that the stars shined brighter than normal.

"How beautiful.", he whispered, smiling, and hugging his knees, the starlight reflecting off of his frosty blue eyes. He cocked his head to the side "They seem brighter than normal...", he thought, in awe of the mysterious beauty of it.

* * *

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT YOU GUYS!I GOT IT!", Sora shouted excitedly, his mouth bleeding, as he waved his last baby tooth high and proud in the air, smiling more than ever.

"You got what?", Sora's twin brother, Vanitas asked, poking his head into the bathroom to see what was going on. Vanitas jumped back when he saw the blood on Sora's face."Eww, Sora, wash off all that blood!", he whined.

"I lost my tooth! ", Sora squealed.

"The last one?"

"YES!", Sora squealed again, holding out the bloody tooth to his brother, so he could see it. Vanitas stuck out his toungue in disgust. "Cool.",he said sarcastiacally. He gave Sora a disgusted look as a drop of blood leaked onto Sora's shirt.

"Okay...", Vanitas said, walking back to his room.

"Mom! Steve!", Sora called out to his mother and step-father, walking down the stairs.(he also lived in a mansion)He didn't mind having a step-father, it beat not having a father at all. When he was six, his dad got called back out to the army, but got murdered by one of his friends. The only things Sora had left of his father was his dog tags, and he wore them wherever he went. Two years later, his mom got re-married to Steve.

"I got it!", he yelled a she ran into the kitchen. His parents jumped back when they saw the blood on his face.

"Sora, wash off that blood, PLEASE!", his mother exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Fine, fine, I'll wash it off...", he muttered, placing the tooth on the counter. He splashed water on his face, and rinsed out his moth, wincing as the water stung at his opened gums, then spit out the faded red water in the sink.

"You lost your tooth?", Steve asked, examining the tooth.

"Yup!", Sora replied enthusiastically.

"The last one?", his mom asked.

"Mm-Hmn!"

"My big baby boy!", she exclaimed, hugging her son tightly. Even though Sora and Vanitas were both 15(But Sora was older by 7 minutes), their mom still treated them like babies.

"Mooooom...", Sora whined, slipping out of her tight embrace. " I'm not a baby anymore, I lost all of my baby teeth."

"Oh,", his mom pouted," Then my little man!", she exclaimed. Sora sheepishly smiled at this.

"Sora, sweetie?", his mom asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you go get your brother? Dinner's ready."

"Ooh, what are we having?", he asked, licking his lips, hoping that Steve made mom's food was horrible.

"Well, Steve made burgers just not too long ago."

"YES!", Sora shouted, then ran upstairs to his younger twins' room. He loved Steve's cooking more than his mother's.

"Vani!", Sora shouted, banging his fist on Vanitas' door. "Time for dinner!". When he got no response, "Steve made dinner.". Vanitas quickly opened the door, and stepped out of his room, his amber eyes gleaming. Compared to the rest of the family, Vanitas was different. He and their dad were the only ones who had golden eyes, and raven black hair. Everyone thought that he looked odd, having golden eyes and all. Sora thought it was cool, and if anyone wanted to bother his brother about it, they'd have to go through him first.(Although, Sora was weaker than his brother.)

"Wanna race?", Vanitas asked, letting a lock of his dark hair fall over his eyes slightly, snapping Sora out of his thoughts.

"Yea!"

Both boys got into starting position at the top of the stairs.

"Ready," both boys said.

"GOOO!", Vanitas hollered, running down the stairs.

"Hey!" Sora whined, chasing after his younger brother. They were halfway to the table, with Vanitas in the lead, who was looking a bit tired. Sora smiled deviously. He was on the soccer team at his old school, and he could handle running long distances if he had to.

"SUCK IT LOSER!", he yelled, darting past his brother, and plopping into a chair. Vanitas walked the rest of the way, panting, then fell into a chair. "Ha!", Sora said, sticking out his tongue."Cheaters never win!"

After saying their prayer, the Sky family happily ate their juicy burgers.(The Sky family is Sora's original family name, before his mom got re-married, btw)

"So, you excited to go to your new school tomorrow, Sora?', Steve asked. Sora was going to a private school for the first time, without his brother.

" Yea.", Sora replied after swallowing. His mom knew why Sora wanted to go to a new school. His old boyfriend, Riku, had dumped him, and went out with their good friend mom smiled at him sweetly.

After dinner, Sora took a shower, got into his pj's, (An oversized white t-shirt, with red basketball shorts.)and looked out the window, at the blinding stars that glistened over the not so distant beach. A tear came to Sora's eye. That's where he and Riku used to go. He shook his head, trying to get those dead thoughts out of his mind then looked back up at the stars. He cocked his head to the side

"How beautiful", he whispered, smiling. " They seem brighter than normal...", he thought, in awe of the mysterious beauty of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, you guys! I'm really glad that at least one person a HUGE thank you to my bestest friend ever, Aidan, for making edits to this chapter.(Gawd, you're cute.) Also, sorry that it seems pretty short.(It was longer in my journal! :C)Oh, and I finally got a friend here on fanfiction!**

* * *

Roxas groaned as the morning announcements came on. Every morning it was the same thing. They'd say what's for lunch, have a moment of silence, and then the principal would bid them all a good day. He leaned back in his chair, and stared at the ceiling.

As soon as the announcements were over, there was a knock at the door. His social studies teacher, , opened the door, and a young looking boy walked in. He had big cerulean eyes, cinnamon brown hair that stuck out wildly in all directions, and radiant sun-kissed tan skin. Roxas studied the boy's features, and smiled. Something about the new boy made him feel comforted, and happy. But, he didn't want a friend. "He's a little cute, though." he thought, blushing as the boy smiled at him. "Wait, WHAT?!" he whisper-shouted to himself, snapping out of his thoughts.

He looked up, and saw the new boy whispering something to . She giggled, and looked out to the class. "Students," she said in her youthful voice, " this is Sora Sky. He is new here, so he wants someone to give him a tour of the school.". Everyone except Roxas' hands shot in the air. "Sora, you can choose." she said. Sora nodded, and looked around the smirked at Roxas, and pointed to him. "Blondie." he said. Roxas' eyes grew wide, as he tried not to blush.

* * *

"Have a wonderful day at your new school, Sora!" Sora's chauffeur shouted from the car window, before driving off. Sora waved him goodbye, and smiled to himself as he entered the large school building. He looked around the large, decorated room he stepped into, and knit his brows together. "Where am I?" he wondered aloud.

"You're in the lobby, honey.", a lady behind a desk far off called out, waving to him. He quickly ran over to her, relieved that he found someone who could help him. "Hello, ma'am, I'm new here, an-" he started , but was cut off by the lady. "Sora Sky?" She asked. He nodded, surprised at how she knew his name. "How'd you know it was me?' he asked as she printed out a paper with the printer behind her.

"Oh, we don't get new kids very often here." she replied, handing him the paper, one with his schedule. He nodded, and looked down at he paper she gave him. It had his locker number, and schedule on it. "Thank you, Miss Simons," he said, making his way to the door that led into the main hallway.

"How'd you know my name?" she asked.

"Read your nameplate." he replied, walking into the hallway. He looked to his left and right, then down at his paper. "Right is 9th grade, so, this way" he thought, walking down the right side of the hallway. He scanned the locker numbers, looking for number 163. He quickly found it, unlocked it,threw his stuff in, then slammed it shut. He looked back down at his schedule. "First is 's social studies class. She sounds nice." he thought, looking for room 101. When he finally found it, he knocked on the door, and a petite blonde woman opened the door, and smiled at him as he walked in. Everyone in the class grew quiet, and all eyes were on Sora, making his palms a little sweaty. He motioned for the teacher, so he could whisper to her in her ear. She got the hint, and leaned in closer to Sora. "My name is Sora Sky, and I'm new here, so maybe someone could show me around here? I just need to know where everything is in this school.", he whispered, embarrassed that so much attention was drawn to him. sweetly giggled, and nodded.

"Students," she announced,"This is Sora Sky."

"Good morning Sora Sky" the class said in said in a cheerful tone. He quirked an eyebrow at a certain blond boy, who blushed, and didn't say a word to him. "Ooh, he's a cutie, and he is gonna be MINE." He thought.

"He's new here, so he wants someone to give him a tour of the school.". Everyone's hands shot in the air, except that certain blond's. "Sora, you can choose.". Sora nodded, and smirked at Roxas, then pointed at him. "Blondie."

"Me?", the blond asked shyly. "That's Roxas." told Sora."Yea, you, Roxas." Sora said sweetly. Roxas slowly, got out of his seat slowly, and led Sora out he door sliently, shutting it behind them.

"Why me?", Roxas thought. Although he didn't want any friends, he was willing to make an exception for Sora.

"So, where to first?" Sora asked enthusiastically, smiling. Roxas couldn't help but smile back. There was something special about Sora. He'd always try to look at the bright side of things, and try to make other people smile with him. His smiles were contagious, like the flu.

"Uhm... Let's see..." Roxas thought aloud, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Ooh, I know a good me." Roxas said, walking off. Sora obediently followed. They stopped in front of a rainbow paint splattered door. "This is my favorite class in the WHOLE world." Roxas told Sora, opening the door. There was no one inside. Roxas flipped on the lights, and smiled as he inhaled the heavy scent of pencil shavings, and paint. "Wow, who painted this? It's really pretty, and I absolutely love the Sora bird!" Sora asked, standing in front of a painting on an easel. "Oh, I did that one last week." Roxas replied, walking over to Sora, and standing next to him.

"You did?!" Sora asked, surprised. "I didn't think someone so quiet could be so talented!" he thought. "Yeah," Roxas replied nonchantly," My signature is right there.". He pointed to a fancy signature. Sora whistled in amusement. "Wow, you're good. I see why you like this class so much."

Roxas smiled as they both exited the classroom." I can sing a little too." he admitted shyly. "Really?" Sora asked. Roxas nodded. "I'm pretty good at singing too. But I'm the best at soccer! Oh, and eating." Sora said. Both boys laughed at this, then went on with the tour.

"Oh, we are so going to be friends." both boys thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! I'm so glad to see all the reviews I've gotten for this! I'm So happy you all like this!

* * *

When the school day was over, Roxas went to his locker to get his things. He felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, and quickly tuned around to see Sora, with a small amount of blush on his cheeks, twirling a small lock of his hair in his fingers. "What is it Sora?" Roxas asked turning back around to pack his things. " I, uh... You got a phone?" he asked nervously. Roxas slung his now packed bag over his shoulder, then faced Sora. "Yeah, why? You need to borrow it?" he asked. Sora grabbed a pen out of his pocket, and grasped Roxas' wrist, making Roxas jump a little. "Sora? What are you..." Roxas said as Sora gave out a small gasp, then scribbled something onto his wrist. When he was done, he dropped Roxas' pulled his wrist back, curiously looking up at Sora first, who stood, blushing, then down at the numbers on his arm. It was a phone number. Roxas guessed it was Sora's. He looked back up at Sora, who held out the pen and his wrist to Roxas. He took the pen, and Sora's wrist, and on it, wrote his number. Sora's lightly sun kissed skin was warm, and soft. Roxas blushed a bit, before handing Sora back his pen.

Sora smiled at him sweetly, then looked out the window." Hey, my ride's here. I'll see you tomorrow, then?", Sora said, turning back to Roxas. Roxas nodded. "Yeah. Definitely." he replied, smiling back at Sora. "Bye Rox!" Sora said, hugging Roxas, (who stood frozen in shock, and blushed profusely, with wide eyes.) then running out the front door of the school. "Bye, Sora..." Roxas whispered, smiling.

The whole way home, Roxas smiled . Today had been a good day for him. He finally made his first friend after 5 years. After his parents left, then died, he really was not in the mood, and gave up all of his friends, without telling them what was wrong. He knew they wouldn't understand, so he didn't bother telling them. And ever since then, he's never had a friend, until now. He was very happy. He opened the front door of the house, hoping that Namine was there, so he could tell her the good news. "Nami! I'm hoooooome!" he hollered upon walking into the front living room. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and Namine entered the room. "You look happy." she said, hugging her younger brother. Roxas squeezed her in return."You have your first kiss today?" she asked excitedly, as Roxas let her go. "No... Not yet at least." Roxas replied, smiling. Namine smiled brightly. It had been so long since she had seen him genuinely smile.

"Then what happened? I'm dying to know why you are so happy!" Namine begged. "Well, there was this new kid at school... And he's my new friend!" Roxas replied, quite childishly. Namine's jaw dropped. "Good job little brother!" she exclaimed, scooping him up in her arms. They both laughed happily. Namine knew that now, her prayers were slowly being answered. Roxas was going to be a normal kid after all.

* * *

The Sky family sat at the dinner table, eating their dinner."So, how was your first day at school, Sora?" Sora's mom asked. His step-dad then noticed the phone number on his arm. "Seems it was interesting to me" Steve replied, pointing out the number. "Woah! Sora! You got a girl already?!" Vanitas said, winking when he said girl. He knew that Sora was gay, and to tell the truth, he was too. "No, Vani!" Sora giggled, making the rest of his family smile. "Well, what happened?" his mom asked. "Well," Sora said as-a-matter-of-factly. He told them all about his day, and about his new friend Roxas."Oh" Vanitas said,"That's how you got the number!". "Yea, and he looked just like your friend Ventus!" Sora replied, winking when he said friend. (A/N: Yep, VanVen)

"Well, I'm glad you made a new he can come over, or you can go to his house." His mom stated. "Can I go tomorrow, then?!" Sora asked excitedly. "Sure, just be home before dinner." his mom replied.

Upon entering his room, Sora's phone rang in his pocket. He quickly answered it. It was his ex, Riku. Sora frowned. "How was your new school?" Riku , and his new girlfriend, Kairi asked in unison, then giggled. Sora rolled his eyes. "It was fine." he replied. "Tell us all about it, please!" Kairi asked. Sora told them all about what had happened that day, and how he got the phone number. "You gonna call your new boyfriend?" Riku sneered. This made Sora a bit mad. "He is not my boyfriend...Yet."

"Yet?" Riku questioned. "You are never going straight, are you?" he scoffed. That was it. Sora had enough. "Yea. I'M NOT EVER, BITCH." He said, then angrily hung up. He put his phone down on his dresser, and flopped on his bed. He curled up into a ball, and silently cried. The stars shone brightly outside his window, causing him to squint his cerulean eyes, as his tears glistened in the starlight as they fell. He breathed silently, hugging his knees. He had always been known to be happy, but that was when he and Riku were together. Just hearing Riku's voice made Sora feel horrible inside. "What did I ever do to you?" Sora asked in a high pitched, shaky whisper. "No. I have to move on." he thought. But that was easier said than done. He sat up, and took a deep, yet shaky breath. "I have Roxas now." he said, wiping away his tears. "And hopefully, he'll be my comfort." He looked down at his big yellow shoes, and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Don't worry, I have not forgotten about "the awakening room" I am just working on the lemon...That is also yaoi! It is a SoVen! If that interests you, go read it, RIGHT NOW! P.S- In chapter two, Roxas' teacher's name was Mrs. Alice, I don't know why it got cut off. Also, in chapter one, their good friend was Kairi, I don'y know why that got cut off either.

* * *

"That looks beautiful" Sora said standing behind Roxas, who was painting a white owl. The school day was over, and Roxas had decided to go tot the art room to paint. He jumped in his seat, startled by Sora. He quickly turned around. Seeing that it was Sora, he smiled. "What are you doing here Sora?" he asked.

"My mom said I could hang out with you today." Sora answered, smiling. "Oh, okay." Roxas said, turning back around to put on the finishing touches. "And...done" he said, scribbling his signature, then leaning back, so Sora could see. "Oooh, I love its blue eyes." he said looking at the painting first, then gazing at Roxas' blue eyes with his own. "I like yours too" Roxas blurted, then sucked in his breath, realizing that he blurted that out. "I didn't mean to say that!" he thought, hoping Sora didn't notice. Sora smiled cutely at him. Roxas quirked an eyebrow. "Maybe he didn't care." he thought, relieved. After cleaning his station, he and Sora left, and walked to Roxas' house. It was cloudy outside, and the smell of rain was in the air, but it wasn't raining yet. Roxas scrunched his nose.

"Do you always walk?" Sora asked. "Yea." Roxas replied. "Well, doesn't it get a little lonely, walking by yourself?" Sora asked with concern. "Yea, but I'm used to it." Roxas said as he opened the front door to his house. "What does he mean by that?" Sora thought with a confused expression, as he walked into Roxas' mansion.

"Roxie!" an older girl exclaimed, running up to Roxas, and hugging him. She looked up, and saw Sora. "Who is he?" she asked, referring to Sora. "Nami, this is my friend Sora I told you about last night." Roxas explained to Namine. She nodded, and smiled. "I'm Namine" she said, "But you can call me Nami.". "Oh, cool nickname! I'm Sora, but I don't have a nickname." He said sheepishly, shrugging. Namine giggled. "I like this guy" she mouthed to Roxas(When Sora wasn't looking) pointing to him."Good job, Rox" she mouthed, before walking into the kitchen." I'll go get diner ready then." she said. Roxas blushed a small bit.

Both boys stood awkwardly in the living room, looking around. "So," Sora said, breaking the awkward silence. " Can I see your room?". Roxas paused. "Yea, sure, why not?" he said, then lead Sora up the stairs to his room. "Oooh..." Sora said in amusement, as he looked around the room. Practically everything was decorated in red, black, and white checks, and there was a large window at the end of the room. He peered into the bathroom. It was red, with white, and had a large tub, and shower, that looked big enough to hold three people.(A/N: The bigger, the better!;) Then, he went into Roxas' closet(Which could actually be a room, that's how big it was.) that was black with checks. It had three mirrors(So you could see yourself from different angles.) a dressing room, a dresser, an ironing board with an iron, a dressing curtain, and a small chair. "You really love checks, don't you?" Sora asked as he stepped out of the closet. Roxas nodded sheepishly. There was a crash of thunder, and the power went out. Both boys squeaked. Then, the lights flickered back on. Sora noticed Roxas holding his hand, and looked at Roxas curiously. "Oh, sorry." he said, pulling his hand back. Sora smiled cutely at him." It's okay, I was startled too." he replied, then walked up to the window. "Awwwww shhhheeeeeeiiiiiiit." Sora groaned. Outside, it was pouring, and thundering.

"What's wrong Sora?" Roxas asked. "Nothing" Sora sighed, sitting on Roxas' bed. Roxas sat down beside him. "Please tell me." Roxas begged. "Why?" Sora asked. "Because I care, and if you cry... well I would too. I have an issue with crying. If someone else does, even a baby, I'll cry too. So, please tell me." Roxas said, blushing . He had never told anyone that secret before. Sora smiled. "That is just precious." he thought sweetly. "Well," Sora said, "My mom said I have to be home by a certain time, and how can I get home now?! There's a thunderstorm outside!" he exclaimed, pointing out the window. He didn't want to disappoint his mom.

"You could spend the night here." Roxas said shyly. Sora blushed, and smiled sweetly at him."Hey, that's not a bad idea! I'll call my mom." he said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He quickly dialed his mom's number, and held the phone to his ear. "Hello, mom... Yea, I know, it is pretty bad outside...I'm at Roxas' place, don't worry mom...Can I stay over the night?... Yes!" he said, then hung up. "You can stay the night?" Roxas asked. Sora nodded. "Yep!". "Okay, well, we do have a guest bedroom, but it's full of... old junk." Roxas said doubtfully. "Oh, where would I sleep then?" Sora asked innocently, twirling a lock of his hair in his finger. "We could share a bed." Roxas said, blushing profusely. "Okay then." Sora replied with a smile, and a small amount of blush as well. They sat there in awkward silence, then there was a knock at the door. "Dinner's ready." Namine said through the door. Both boys got up, and rushed downstairs.

* * (After dinner) *

After dinner, Namine went to her room, and the boys went Roxas' room. Roxas changed into his footies, sort of not caring that Sora was watching. But Roxas was also watching Sora as he got dressed into an extra pair of Roxas' footies.(A/N: Soooo kewt! I just had to add it!)"He looks so cute in footies, like a little blonde baby!" Sora thought. They both blushed at each other, then flopped down on Roxas' bed, lying down, and looking out the window at the flashes of lightning. "So, what did you mean when you said that you were used to being alone?" Sora asked, looking at Roxas, who was looking out the window.

"Well, when I was 9, my parents just kind of... Left. Then when I was 11, Nami and I heard that they died from drug overdose. So, yea, that's what I meant." Roxas said a bit shakily, keeping his gaze on the window. "Oh, sorry I asked..." Sora apologized sympathetically."Oh, nah, it's okay. I got over it over a month." Roxas said, lying. He knew he was still trying to face reality.

"But, don't you miss them?" Sora asked, concerned. Roxas gulped. "Yea, I m-miss them a whole lot." he replied, his voice cracking a small bit, and shaking. Salty tears burned his eyes, and clung onto the corners of his eyes. "Gah!" Sora thought, "I don't want him to cry!". But it was too late. Roxas turned on his side, away from Sora, and started to cry silently. "Dammit!" Sora thought. He hugged Roxas from behind, and cuddled closer to him. Roxas blushed, turned back around to face Sora, and held onto him tightly, trying to remember the way his parents used to hold him. Remembering his parents, he cried harder,wetting Sora's shoulder. "It's okay... It's okay... It's okay..." Sora sung delicately in Roxas' ear.(A/N:Your Guardian Angel, btw.) Roxas cuddled closer to Sora, and clutched onto his shoulders, his sniffling turning into small sobs, as he felt Sora's warm breath on his ear, and heard his sweet, youthful voice. Roxas' crying quieted a bit when he heard Sora sing:

"I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever, I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven..."

Roxas calmed down, and looked up at Sora, with bloodshot eyes, and a red face stained with tears. Sora looked down at him, and tried to force a smile,but couldn't. Seeing Roxas' pain caused him to shed a tear. "That sounded beautiful, don't stop now!" Namine whined. Both boys quickly let go of each other, and sat up, wiping off their tears, and blushing profusely. Namine giggled. "What do you want Namine?!" Roxas barked, completely pissed. "It's your bedtime." she replied before walking back to her room. " Hope you have NICE dreams!" she hollered, then snickered as she shut her bedroom door. She sighed happily as she flopped into her bed."He really is a good guy, isn't he?" she asked her stuffed rabbit, (A/N:IDK) picking him up, and hugging him. "I like him." she said, "He's good for Roxie.". She had seen everything that had happened between them in Roxas' room, and she was glad that Sora was so understanding, and caring for her brother, even though he just met her brother. She turned off her lamp, and fell asleep.

*Meanwhile*

"You have a nice voice." Roxas whispered to Sora, both of them in bed, with the lights off. "I do?" the brunette asked innocently. Roxas' arms were wrapped around Sora's' waist, and face pressed to his chest. He felt the brunette's chest rise and fall as he breathed, and felt the small vibrations of Sora's voice. "Yeah, I think your singing voice is very soothing. It calmed me down some." Roxas replied. "Thank you Sora." Roxas whispered, smiling. Sora quirked a brow. "For what?" he asked. "For helping me, and for letting me able to share my emotions with you. I've never really told anyone how I've felt before." Roxas replied, snuggling into the warmth of Sora's chest, and then falling soundly asleep. "Glad it was me" Sora whispered, then pecked the blonde's cheek before falling asleep himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Roxas awoke the next morning with his arms wrapped around Sora's waist, and quickly detached them. He blushed, realizing that what had happened the night before actually happened, and that his older sister really did see it. "She'll probably make fun of me for it forever now." he thought, rolling his eyes. He looked over at Sora, who was still asleep, and loudly snoring. His hair was a wild mess, and Roxas couldn't help but smile at the boy. Not wanting to bother him, he crept quietly out of the room, and tiptoed downstairs, not wanting to wake up his older sister either. Next to the front door, there was a large pink suitcase that belonged to Namine. "Why is her suitcase out here?" Roxas thought, picking it up. It was completely full. He placed it back down, then quietly unzipped it, and opened it. Inside, were her clothes, her pajamas, and a brochure. He eyed he brochure curiously, and picked it up. It was a brochure to a college by the name of Radiant Gardens University. "What?" he thought, his brows knitting together. With the life she had, Roxas didn't expect her to WANT to go to college. "How come she never told me about this?" he thought angrily, then paused. "Wait... She isn't leaving today, is she?!" he thought worriedly now. No, he wasn't ready for her to leave yet. She was all the family he had left, or at least, knew of. Hearing her bedroom door open, he quickly stuffed the brochure back in the suitcase, zipped it up, and ran into the living room, flopping on the couch, and turning the t.v. on. "Good morning Rox." she said upon entering the living room. Roxas gulped. "If today was her last day, wouldn't she have told me yesterday? And why is she acting so casual?!". Namine rose an eyebrow at his worried expression. "Are you okay?" she asked. Roxas snapped out of his thoughts, and tried to pull off a fake smile. "Uhm... yea, I'm fine..." he replied. Namine glared at him. "Roxas." she said, sitting beside him. He squirmed in his seat, and gulped. "This is probably the last day I'll ever see her..." he thought, feeling a lump in his throat. "What's wrong?" she asked, once again snapping him out of his thoughts. Roxas looked away from her, so he wouldn't cry. "Nothing." he said softly. She grabbed him by the shoulders, and made him face her.

"Roxas. What. is. wrong?" she asked again. Seeing Namine's worried expression , he quivered his lip, and still didn't say a word. "Nothing..." he said feebly, his eyes watering. He looked down at the ground, and his sister lifted his chin up, only to see him crying. She gasped, and embraced him. "Roxas, what is wrong? Please tell me!" she begged, rubbing his back, as Roxas cried on her shoulder, and held on to her as if she would blow away at any second. He gasped a little, and sobbed lightly. "Namine..." he said weakly, his voice cracking in pain. Namine winced. "Yes, Roxie?". "Are you going to leave me too?" he asked, tightening his embrace, hoping she'd say no, and that this was all a harmless prank.

Namine sucked in her breath. She hadn't wanted to make her baby brother cry, but she knew she should have expected it. She sighed. "Yes, Roxie. I'm sorry, but I don't want to live that kind of life anymore." Roxas stared up at her in disbelief, then fell back on her shoulder, and cried more, gasping and choking. "Noooooo... N-noo, Namiii!" he cried through jumpy gasps. Namine's eyes watered. She couldn't bear it when her brother cried. "I'm sorry, Roxas" she said weakly, lightly pushing him off of her, and making her way to the door to grab her suitcase. Roxas quickly got up, and blocked the door, shaking as he was still crying. "No, Nami!" he wailed. Namine weakly pushed him out of her way, and got out the door, getting into her car, and starting the engine. Roxas collapsed onto the floor, and screamed as she drove off. "NOOOOOOO!" he cried out.

Sora woke up abruptly to a loud wail, and looked next to him to see that Roxas wasn't beside him. He quickly got up, and almost stumbled downstairs. When he got into the living room, the front door was wide open, and Roxas was on the floor, wailing and gasping, his face red and his eyes bloodshot. "Roxas!" Sora exclaimed, rushing to the blonde's side,and falling to his knees beside him. He placed a hand on Roxas' back, and rubbed it. "Roxas, what's wrong, what happened?". Roxas continued to sob. Sora looked out the door, and noticed that Namine's car wasn't there. "Where's Namine?" he asked. Upon hearing her name, Roxas cried even harder, clutching his chest. Sora frowned. "Why isn't she here?" he thought, still rubbing the blonde's back. Sora picked up the blonde carefully, and layed him down on the couch. He sat down beside him, and wrapped an arm around Roxas' shoulders. Roxas rested his head on Sora's chest, and his sobs quieted down. "Roxas..." Sora cooed, stroking Roxas' hair. "Can you please tell me what's wrong?". Roxas' lip quivered, and he nodded. "She left me." he said weakly. Sora froze. "W-what do you mean... She 'left'?" he asked nervously. "She drove away, and I won't see her for 4 years probably." Roxas said, sniffing. Sora gave out a sigh of half relief, and half sorrow. "Well, do you know where she went?" he asked. Roxas nodded. "She went to college.". Sora gave out another sigh, and smiled at Roxas sympathetically. "Roxas, crying isn't going to bring her back.".Sora 's exactly what his mother had told him, after his dad passed away. He could see his dad lying dead in his casket, his clothes drenched in blood, the scars on his decaying skin,and rotting bullet hole in his head. Roxas frowned. "He's the only friend I got right now." Roxas thought, "Will he leave too?...".

"Sora" he said softly.

"Yea, Rox?"

"Promise me you'll stay..." Roxas said, blushing. Sora smiled, and blushed a tint of pink.

"I promise." Sora whispered, tearing up. "I will never leave you."


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks had went by, and it was the middle of October. Everything for the boys was different. For one, Roxas was more suicidal than ever. He'd cut pretty much any time he was alone. Which was rare, because Sora had learned of Roxas' suicidal acts, and moved in with him. Sora's parents didn't mind, they felt pretty bad for Roxas and his situation about his family. He and Roxas still shared a room, and neither one of them minded it when the other would snuggle them in bed, or kiss them on the cheek. They both were still friends, and as much as Sora loved the blonde, he was okay with being close friends. And since they were so close they trusted each other enough to tell each other about their pasts with their families. Sora even showed Roxas his dog tags that his father had once owned. At first, Roxas was surprised that Sora had lost a dad too. He never would have guessed it either, since he always knew the boy to be helpful and jubilant, and his family had no issues. After that, neither one of them brought it far as their school lives, both boys were passing, and Sora had even taken up soccer. He had asked Roxas to join too, but Roxas refused, since he knew that he was terrible at sports, except swimming.

It was after school, and Roxas was at his locker, grabbing his bags, while Sora got dressed into his soccer uniform for practice. Sora walked out of the bathroom with his bags to Roxas' locker. "Hey Rox." Sora said, smiling at his friend. Roxas looked at Sora, and blushed a little, seeing Sora's athletically shaped legs, and boyishly muscular structure. "Hey Sora." Roxas replied with a smirk. Sora blushed. "I'm going to soccer practice, and I was wondering if you wanted to stay, and watch maybe." he said, twirling a lock of his hair around his finger. "Sorry, but I'll pass..." Roxas said, slinging on his backpack, and slamming his locker shut. Sora frowned. "Alright, I'll just be all ALONE... And walk home by MYSELF... and FREEZE... Probably get INJURED..." he replied, walking off to the soccer field. Roxas smirked and rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll go with you." .Roxas caught up with Sora, then as he walked out into the field, he took a seat in the bleachers. "I'll show you how it's done" Sora bragged as he walked off, turning around, and winking at Roxas before he caught up with the rest of his teammates. Roxas rolled his eyes, and hugged his knees. A cold wind blew softly, causing him to shudder a little. He smiled as he watched Sora out on the field enjoying himself. He wasn't surprised at how good Sora was at playing soccer. He was better than all the others on his team, but they didn't hold it against him. He was just good.

After an hour, coach Leon called the team together. "Alright guys. I just news from Lance Academy, and we're taking them on in December.". A couple of the team members groaned. Lance academy was known for its undefeated streak of 18 wins, and was the best in the region. Sora frowned, seeing that his team members were so down by the news. "But we're gonna break that streak of theirs, am I right guys?!" he exclaimed, trying to cheer everyone up. The team remained silent, leaving Sora in an awkward silence.

"Yea!" Roxas cheered, standing up, and pumping his fist into the air. Everyone turned their attention to him with a "Really-you're-not-even-on-the-team" look. He blushed, and ducked his head, then sat back down. Sora snickered. Coach Leon continued on. "Sine we have only 2 months to train, and practice, I expect you all to put in your full effort. If you have any questions, come to my office. Otherwise, you're dismissed.". And with that, the team grabbed their things, and left, or went to the coach's office.

"You crack me up, Rox." Sora told Roxas, smiling. "Hey, if I hadn't spoken up, you would have embarrassed yourself." Roxas replied with an eye roll, getting out of the bleachers. He shivered slightly. Sora noticed this, and quirked a brow. "You cold?" he asked the blonde. Roxas shook his head hesitantly. " Yeah, but I'm fine.". Sora frowned. "You'll catch a cold like that. Here, you can borrow my sweater." Sora said, grabbing his sweatshirt out of his backpack, and handing it to Roxas. The blonde took the sweater hesitantly, and slipped it on. It was warm, and had a strong scent of the kind brunette. Roxas blushed, and gave out a sigh of relief. "Thanks.", he said, and they both walked home. Along the way, they passed by a costume shop. "Hey, Sora.". Sora looked over at him. "You think we should buy a costume before it's too late?". Sora tapped his chin, then nodded. "Sure.". They both turned around, and headed into the shop.

"Can I help you two?" a woman behind the front counter asked. "Yes, we're looking for the cutest thing you got." Sora said, emphasizing the word cute. The woman shot him a surprised look. Roxas blushed. "Uh... you can check the boys section, and if you see anything, and it doesn't fit... we can give you the bigger sizes in it..." she said awkwardly, pointing out the boy's section. Sora nodded, grabbed Roxas' hand, and walked him over the boys' section. Sora quickly looked on the racks of costumes. Roxas stood speechless. " What. The . Hell?" he thought, furrowing his brows together."Sora?" Roxas whispered, tugging on the brunette's sleeve. "Yea, Rox?" Sora asked, turning around. "W-why do we want something... cute?" Roxas asked. Sora smiled brightly. "So we can get more candy, duh!" he replied, then looked back at the costumes. Roxas face-palmed, and chuckled. Sometimes Sora could just be a kid when it came down to it. "Okay, I'll look for a costume too, I guess." Roxas said, looking in another row of racks of costumes. "That's the spirit!" Sora said. Roxas smiled.

After 2 minutes or so, Sora popped out. "GOT IT! And It's PERFECT!" he squealed. Roxas turned around, and his jaw dropped. "I AM NOT WEARING THAT." he said, crossing his arms. Sora had chosen two lamb costumes. "Aww come on! Why not?!" Sora whined. Roxas glared at him. Sora pouted, with puppy eyes. Roxas sighed, and rolled his eyes. "Fine". "Yay!" Sora squealed. The lady at the front desk passed by. "Find everything okay?..." she asked. "Yup! We just need this in a bigger size.". The woman nodded, and walked off, then came back with a bigger size of the two costumes. Sora and Roxas both took theirs. "Thank you ma'am" Sora said. The lady smiled, then walked off. Sora grabbed Roxas' hand, and took him to the dressing room. Roxas blushed as he stared at Sora's lightly tanned chest, and perfect v-line. Sora noticed Roxas' staring, and blushed. "You gonna put yours on Rox?" he asked, pulling off his pants. Roxas blushed deeper. "Uh, naw, w-we both wear the same size." Roxas said, then bit his lip. "Okay, I'll just model it then." Sora said, sliding into the fleecy costume. Roxas smiled at how cute Sora looked in the lamb costume. "So... Whaddya think?" the brunette asked, posing a bit. Roxas smiled. "You look adorable." he said, petting Sora's head. There was a knock at the door. "Yes?" Sora said loudly. "The store's closing in five minutes, so if that what you're buying, you better buy it now." the lady said, then walked off. "Is this what you want?" Sora asked the blonde. Roxas nodded. Sora smiled, then stripped off the costume, and put his clothes back boys walked out, costume in hand to the front counter. After buying their costumes, they walked the rest of the way home.

Once at home, Sora quickly made his way to the bathroom. "Need to take a shower, Rox." he hollered, closing the door behind him. "Hey, I do too! You're gonna waste all the hot water!" Roxas exclaimed, running to the bathroom. He tried the doorknob, but it was locked. He knocked frustratedly on the door. "What?" Sora asked through the door. "Why don't we just shower together?" Roxas asked, blushing. There was silence for 3 seconds, then the door opened, revealing a half naked Sora. "Sure, I guess we can..." he said, letting Roxas in. Both boys stripped down, making the other blush profusely. Roxas started the water, and when it was at it's hottest, he got in. Sora followed after, squealing and squirming at the burning sensation. "Ow, ow, Ow, OOOOWWW!" he squealed, jumping out, his skin red. Roxas laughed. "That's not funny!" Sora pouted, "That burned my ass!". Roxas laughed even harder. "It's not all that hot after a while, quit being such a baby, Sora." he replied. Sora glared at him, then stepped back in, wincing at the burn, then slowly getting used to it. He sighed in relief. "See, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" Roxas asked, kissing Sora's wet nose. Sora smiled, returning the kiss on the nose.

After showering, both boys ate dinner then went to bed. "Night, Sora." Roxas said, pulling up the covers. "Night Rox." Sora replied, falling asleep.

* * *

A/N: I will not be posting over the summer, I am so sorry... And sorry for the crappy ending. I luv yall, and I'll be back when school starts, when I get my new chromebook!


End file.
